Trizard Tourmanet Champions
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: My Version of the Goblet of Fire


Triwizard Tournament Champions

Beaxutions Academy Champion: Fleur Delacour

-Headmaster: Madame Maxime

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Common Welsh Green

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Gabriella Delacour (sister)

-Yule Ball: Date: Roger Davies

-Dueling Deck: Cyber Girl Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Frodo Delacour

-18 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Necklace

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-2nd Champion

-Female Student of Beaxutions Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Blonde Hair

-No pet

Durmstang Academy Champion: Viktor Krum

-Headmaster: Igor Kakaroff

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Chinese Fireball

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Hermione Granger

-Yule Ball: Date: Hermione Granger

-Dueling Deck: Destiny Hero Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Vanessa Krum

-19 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Key

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

-1st Champion

-Male Student of Durmstang Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Brown Hair

-No pet

Viking Dragon Academy Champion: Hiccup

-Headmaster: Gobber

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Chinese Fireball

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Astrid

-Yule Ball: Astrid

-Dueling Deck: Dragon Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Heather

-20 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Foot

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-3rd Champion

-Male Student of Viking Dragon Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Brown Hair

-Pet: Dragon

Evo Academy Champion: Rex

-Headmaster: White Knight

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Sumerian Snort Snout

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Circe

-Yule Ball: Circe

-Dueling Deck: Evo Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Rachel

-19 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Body

-Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

-4th Champion

-Male Student of Evo Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black Hair

-Pet: Monkey

Secret Academy Champion: Zak Saturday

-Headmaster: Talu Misaki Higarbon

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Sumerian Snort Snout

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Lexi Saturday (twin sister)

-Yule Ball: Date: Wadi

-Dueling Deck: Cryptid Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Zuul Saturday

-21 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Rod

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-Song with Wadi: "That's What I See Through Your Eyes."

-5th Champion

-Male Student of Secret Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black and White Hair

-Pet: Gorilla Cat

Olympians Academy Champion: Apollo

-Headmaster: Zeus

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Norwegian Ridgeback

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Artemis(twin sister)

-Yule Ball: Emily

-Dueling Deck: God/Goddess Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Anita

-1500 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Arrows and Bow

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-6th Champion

-Male Student of Olympians Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Red Hair

-Pet: Horses

Cyborg Academy Champion: Joe Shimamura

-Headmaster: Isaac Gilmore

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Norwegian Ridgeback

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Catherine Shimamura (twin sister)

-Yule Ball: Date: Francoise Aronul

-Dueling Deck: Cyborg Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Juno Shimamura

-18 years old (really 78 years old)

-Millennium Item: Millennium Eye

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-Song with Francoise: "Breaking Free"

-7th Champion

-Male Student of Cyborg Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Brown Hair

-Pet: Dog

Shape Shifter Academy Champion: Leila Kila

-Headmaster: Fiona Mabl

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Hebriden Black

-2nd Task: Underwater Kyle

-Yule Ball: Kyle

-Dueling Deck: Animal Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Luke Kila

-19 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Animal

-Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

-8th Champion

-Female Student of Shape Shifter Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-No pet

Saiyan Academy Champion: Gohan

-Headmaster: Master Rhoshi

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Japanese Fireball

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Goten (brother)

-Yule Ball: Date: Vidal

-Dueling Deck: Saiyan Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Gina

-18 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Wristbands

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-Song with Vidal: "For Longer than Forever."

-9th Champion

-Male Student of Saiyan Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-Pet: Dragon

Juju Academy Champion: Tak

-Headmaster: Chief

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Japanese Fireball

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Sari

-Yule Ball: Date: Sari

-Dueling Deck: Juju Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Terra

-18 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Staff

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-10th Champion

-Male Student of Juju Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-No pet

Masters Academy Champion: Noah Prince

-Headmaster: Drake Smithfield

-1st Task: Dragon: Male American Ridgeback

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Ronald Miller

-Yule Ball: Date: Ronald Miller

-Dueling Deck: Gay Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Nicki Prince

-19 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Shoes

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

-11th Champion

-Male Student of Masters Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Brown hair

-No pet

Alchemist Academy Champion: Edward Elric

-Headmaster: Roy Mustang

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Common Spain Green

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Winry

-Yule Ball: Date: Winry

-Dueling Deck: Machine Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Eleanor Elric

-20 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Gloves

-Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

-12th Champion

-Male Student of Alchemist Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Blonde hair

-Pet: Dog

Bender Academy Champion: Aang

-Headmaster: Iroh

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Thai Ironbelly

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Katara

-Yule Ball: Date: Katara

-Dueling Deck: Element Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Alina

-18 years old (really 112 years old)

-Millennium Item: Millennium Wig

-Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

-Song with his Academy: "All for One"

-13th Champion

-Male Student of Bender Academy competing at Hogwarts

-No hair

-Pet: Flying Bison and Flying Lemur

Vampire Academy Champion: Anju Maaka

-Headmaster: Elda Marker

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Russian Longhorn

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Kenta Usani

-Yule Ball: Date: Kenta Usani

-Dueling Deck: Vampire Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Arnold Maaka

-18 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Doll

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-Song by herself: "The Power of One."

-14th Champion

-Female Student of Vampire Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Grey/Silver Hair

-Pet: Bats

Talent Academy Champion: Tinker Bell

-Headmaster: Queen Clarion

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Wellington Black

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Terence

-Yule Ball: Date: Terence

-Dueling Deck: Fairy Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Tyler Bell

-18 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Dust

-Hogwarts Academy Champion: Gryffindor

-15th Champion

-Female Student of Talent Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Blonde Hair

-Pet: Mouse

Sailor Scout Academy Champion: Serena Tsukino

-Headmaster: Queen Serenity

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Peruvian Vipertooth

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Rini Tuskino (daughter)

-Yule Ball: Date: Darien Shields

-Dueling Deck: Maiden Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Sam Tsukino

-19 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Earrings

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

-16th Champion

-Female Student of Sailor Scout Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Blonde Hair

-Pet: Cat

Dragon/Human Academy Champion: Jake Long

-Headmaster: Luong Lao Shi

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Caracas Black

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Haley Long (sister)

-Yule Ball: Date: Rose

-Dueling Deck: Dragon Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Janet Long

-19 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Skateboard

-Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

-17th Champion

-Male Student of Dragon/Student Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black and Green hair

-Pet: Dog

Phantom Academy Champion: Daisuke Niwa

-Headmaster: Phantom

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Peru Vipertooth

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Suzanne Hilton

-Yule Ball: Date: Suzanne Hilton

-Dueling Deck: Phantom Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Daphne Niwa

-20 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Outfit

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

-18th Champion

-Male Student of Phantom Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-No pet

Ninja Academy Champion: Naruto Uzumkai

-Headmaster: Lady Tsundae

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Antipodean Opaleye

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Hinata Hyuugi

-Yule Ball: Date: Hinata Hyuuga

-Dueling deck: Ninja Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Nina Uzumakai

-18 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Scales

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

-Song: "Bet On Me"

-19th Champion

-Male Student of Ninja Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Blonde hair

-No pet

Ghost Academy Champion: Danny Fenton

-Headmaster: Frostbite

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Romanian Longhorn

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Sam Manson

-Yule Ball: Date: Sam Manson

-Dueling Deck: Ghost Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Danielle Fenton

-18 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Scarf

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-Song with Sam: "You Are the Music In Me."

-20th Champion

-Male Student of Ghost Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-Pet: Dog

Time Academy Champion: Villy

-Headmaster: Tina

-1st Task: Dragon Female Romanian Longhorn

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Phil(brother)

-Yule Ball: Date: Seth

-Dueling Deck: Time Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Vincent

-20 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Clock

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

-21st Champion

-Female Student of Time Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Brown hair

-No pet

Zodiac Academy Champion: Yuki Sohma

-Headmaster: Akito Sohma

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Berlin Ridgeback

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Tohru Honda

-Yule Ball: Date: Tohri Honda

-Dueling Deck: Animal Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Yolanda Sohma

-19 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Staff

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

-22nd Champion

-Male Student of Zodiac Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Grey/Silver hair

-Pet: himself as a rat

Altantian Academy Champion: Kidagash

-Headmaster: The King

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Okhotsk Opaleye

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Milo Thatch

-Yule Ball: Date: Milo Thatch

-Dueling Deck: Warrior Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Kyle

-18 years old (really 8000 years old)

-Millennium Item: Millennium Mask

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-23rd Champion

-Female Student of Altantian Academy competing at Hogwarts

-White hair

-Pet: Lava Dog

Scepter Moon Academy Champion: Kayla Register

-Headmaster: Giovanni Register

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Ukrainian Ironbelly

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Shane Agrogreen

-Yule Ball: Date: Shane Agrogreen

-Dueling Deck: Panther Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Kevin Register

-18 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Panther

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-24th Champion

-Female Student of Scepter Moon Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Brown hair

-Pet: Dog

Demon Academy Champion: Sesshomaru

-Headmaster: Inu-no-Taishou

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Tashkent Horntail

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Rin

-Yule Ball: Date: Rin

-Dueling Deck: Demon Deck

-Opposite Sexes; Female Version: Samantha

-20 years old ( really 2500 years old)

-Millennium Item: Millennium Sword

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-25th Champion

-Male Student of Demon Academy competing at Hogwarts

-White hair

-Pet: himself as a dog

Mutant Ninja Academy Champion: Cody Jones

-Headmaster: Master Splinter

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Seoul Snort Snout

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Starlee

-Yule Ball: Date: Starlee

-Dueling Deck: Scientist Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Cindy Jones

-21 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Glasses

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

-26th Champion

-Male Student of Mutant Ninja Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Orange hair

-Pet: four turtles and a rat

Half Blood Academy Champion: Percy Jackson

-Headmaster: Grover

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Seoul Snort Snout

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Annebeth

-Yule Ball: Date: Annebeth

-Dueling Deck: Sea Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Penny Jackson

-19 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Wing Shoes

-Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

-27th Champion

-Male Student of Half Blood Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Brown hair

-No pet

Hero Academy Champion: Bluebettle

-Headmaster: Batman

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Romania Longhorn

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Green Ivy

-Yule Ball: Date: Green Ivy

-Dueling Deck: Hero Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Pinkbeetle

-21 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Mask

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-28th Champion

-Male Student of Hero Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair under the mask

-No pet

Azera Academy Champion: Raven

-Headmaster: Arella

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Romania Longhorn

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Beast Boy

-Yule Ball: Date: Beast Boy

-Dueling Deck: Azera Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Ryan

-20 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Book

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

-29th Champion

-Female Student of Azera Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Purple hair

-Pet: Ravens

Space Pirate Academy Champion: Dido

-Headmaster: Ryoko

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Japan Vipertooth

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Wren(sister)

-Yule Ball: Date: Fred

-Dueling Deck: Space Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Dean

-18 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Ship

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-30th Champion

-Female Student of Space Pirate Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Brown hair

-No pet

Mistress Academy Champion: Noel Princess

-Headmaster: Black Hoyt

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Alma-ata Fireball

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Hilary Filton

-Yule Ball: Date: Hilary Filton

-Dueling Deck: Lesbian Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Nathan Princess

-19 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Nail Polish

-Hogwarts Academy Champion: Gryffindor

-31st Champion

-Female Student of Mistress Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Blonde hair

-No pet

Card Captor Academy Champion: Sakura Kinomoto

-Headmaster: Eriol Hiiragizawa

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Ukrainian Ironbelly

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Syaoran Li

-Yule Ball: Date: Syaoran Li

-Dueling Deck: Card Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Seth Kinomoto

-18 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Card

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-32nd Champion

-Female Student of Card Captor Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Orange hair

-No pet

Kekkaishi Academy Champion: Yoshimori Sumimura

-Headmaster: Shiguma

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Common Jakarta Green

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Tokine Yukimura

-Yule Ball: Date: Tokine Yukimura

-Dueling Deck: Ayakashi Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Yina Sumimura

-18 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Kekkahi

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-33rd Champion

-Male Student of Kekkaishi Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-Pet: Ghost Dog and Ghost Cat

Mew Mew Academy Champion: Ichigo Momomiya

-Headmaster: Royal Highness

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Sumerian Horntail

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Kish

-Yule Ball: Date: Kish

-Dueling Deck: Mew Mew Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Ikie Momomiya

-19 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Tail

-Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

-34th Champion

-Female Student of Mew Mew Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Pink hair

-Pet: herself as a cat

Shadow Academy Champion: Shu

-Headmaster: Kluke

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Guam Ridgeback

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Zola

-Yule Ball: Date: Zola

-Dueling Deck: Shadow Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Shauna

-17 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Shadow

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

-35th Champion

-Male Student of Shadow Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-Pet: his shadow as the dragon

Magic Academy Champion: Salem Saberhagen

-Headmaster: Merlin

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Beijing Black

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Sabrina Spellman

-Yule Ball: Date: Sabrina Spellman

-Dueling Deck: Spell Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Susan Saberhagen

-20 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Magic

-Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

-36th Champion

-Male Student of Magic Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black and White hair

-Pet: cat

Pen Dragon Academy Champion: Howl

-Headmaster: Maryl

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Bangkok Longhorn

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Sophie

-Yule Ball: Date: Sophie

-Dueling Deck: Wizard Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Helen

-21 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Ring

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-37th Champion

-Male Student of Pen Dragon Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Blonde hair

-No pet

Robot Monkey Academy Champion: Chiro

-Headmaster: Antauri

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Common Jakarta Green

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Jinmay

-Yule Ball: Date: Jinmay

-Dueling Deck: Monkey Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Connie

-19 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Mask

-Hogwarts Academy Champion: Slytherin

-Song with Jinmay: "We Are One"

-38th Champion

-Male Student of Robot Monkey Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-Pet: five monkeys

Jedi Academy Champion: Anakin Skywalker

-Headmaster: Obi-Wan Kenbi

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Japan Vipertooth

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Pamda

-Yule Ball: Date: Pamda

-Dueling Deck: JedI Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Alyssa Skywalker

-20 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Light Sahper

-Hogwarts Academy House Ravenclaw

-39th Champion

-Male Student of Jedi Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-No pet

Universe Academy Champion: Adam

-Headmaster: Sorceress

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Hungarian Longhorn

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Teela

-Yule Ball: Date: Teela

-Dueling Deck: Universe Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Anne

-21 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Strength

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-40th Champion

-Male Student of Universe Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Blonde hair

-Pet: tiger

St. Lunatic Academy Champion: Niko Kanaki

-Headmaster: Master Tampon

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Guam Ridgeback

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Kyle Smith

-Yule Ball: Date: Kyle Smith

-Dueling Deck: Love Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Noel Kanaki

-19 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Socks

-Hogwarts Academy Champion: Ravenclaw

-41st Champion

-Female Student of St. Lunatic Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Brown hair

-No pet

Hadsith Academy Champion: Asher Black

-Headmaster: Sylan

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Montreal Opaleye

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Brooke

-Yule Ball: Date: Brooke

-Dueling Deck: No Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Annalise Black

-18 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Blood

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-42nd Champion

-Male Student of Hadsith Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-Pet: owl

Fraternity Academy Champion: Wesley Gibson

-Headmaster: Sloan

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Caracas Longhorn

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Fox

-Yule Ball: Date: Fox

-Dueling Deck: Mirror Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Wauneta Gibson

-27 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Gun

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

-43rd Champion

-Male Student of Fraternity Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Brown hair

-No pet

Pharaoh Academy Champion: Atem

-Headmaster: Akhenadan

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Montreal Opaleye

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Teana

-Yule Ball: Date: Teana

-Dueling Deck: Pharaoh Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Anne

-20 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Cape

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-44th Champion

-Male Student of Pharaoh Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black, red and blonde hair

-No pet

Transformers Academy Champion: Cody

-Headmaster: Optimus Prime

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Samoa Snort Snout

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Laura

-Yule Ball: Date: Laura

-Dueling Deck: Transformers Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Cassie

-18 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Notebook

-Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

-45th Champion

-Male Student of Transformers Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Blonde hair

-No pet

NOA Academy Champion: Atsuma

-Headmaster: Suri

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Ukrainian Ironbelly

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Akira

-Yule Ball: Date: Akira

-Dueling Deck: Anatan Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Ariel

-19 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Clothes

-Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

-46th Champion

-Male Student of NOA Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Red hair

-No pet

X-Men Academy Champion: Logan

-Headmaster: Xaiver

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Brasilia Opaleye

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Storm

-Yule Ball: Date: Storn

-Dueling Deck: Mutant Deck

-Opposite Sexes; Female Version: Lily

-20 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Fangs

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-47th Champion

-Male Student of X-Men Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-No pet

Xalion Academy Champion: Omi

-Headmaster: Master Fong

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Caracas Longhorn

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Kimoko

-Yule Ball: Date: Kimoko

-Dueling Deck: Monk Deck

-Opposite Sexes; Female Version: Ophelia

-19 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Shen Gong Wu

-Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

-48th Champion

-Male Student of Xalion Academy competing at Hogwarts

-No hair

-Pet: Dragon

Cross Academy Champion: Yuki Cross

-Headmaster: Master Cross

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Sydney Snort Snout

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Kaname

-Yule Ball: Date: Kaname

-Dueling Deck: Valkyie Deck

-Opposite Sexes; Male Version: Yates Cross

-19 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Crown

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

-49th Champion

-Female Student of Cross Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-No pet

Huntik Academy Champion: Lok Lambert

-Headmaster: Dante Vale

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Bangkok Longhorn

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Sophie Casterwill

-Yule Ball: Date: Sophie Casterwill

-Dueling Deck: Titan Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Luna Lambert

-19 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Charm

-Hogwarts Academy Champion: Gryffindor

-50th Champion

-Male Student of Huntik Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Blonde hair

-Pet: Gargoyle

Jurairan Academy Champion: Tenchi Masaki Jurai

-Headmaster: Seto Kamiki Jurai

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Beijing Black

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Ayeka Jurai

-Yule Ball: Date: Ayeka Jurai

-Dueling Deck: Spaceship Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Teresa Masaki Jurai

-18 years old (really 60 years old)

-Millennium Item: Millennium Bracelet

-Hogwarts Academy Champion: Ravenclaw

-51st Champion

-Male Student of Jurairan Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-Pet: Rabbit

Soul Reaper Academy Champion: Ichigo Kurisoki

-Headmaster: Akira

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Abu Dhabu Ironbelly

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: June

-Yule Ball: Date: June

-Dueling Deck: Reapering Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Isabella Kurisoki

-22 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Shoes

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slyherin

-52nd Champion

-Male Student of Soul Reaper Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Blonde hair

-No pet

Alfea Academy Champion: Bloom

-Headmaster: Ms. Fargonda

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Hebriden Black

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Sky

-Yule Ball: Date: Sky

-Dueling Deck: Fire Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Brad

-19 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Wings

-Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

-Song: "Once a Upon a December"

-53rd Chmpion

-Female Student of Alfea Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Red hair

-Pet: Rabbit

Dot Hacker Academy Champion: Shugo

-Headmaster: Balmung

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Baku Vipertooth

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Reni (twin sister)

-Yule Ball: Date: Ooka

-Dueling Deck: Dot Hacker Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Susie

-21 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Hat

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-54th Champion

-Male Student of Dot Hacker Academy competing at Hogwarts

-White hair

-No pet

Juvenile Orion Academy Champion: Mana Kirihara

-Headmaster: Liluna

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Montreal Longhorn

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Mevin

-Yule Ball: Date: Mevin

-Dueling Deck: Toy Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Mike Kirihara

-18 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Coat

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-55th Champion

-Female Student of Juvenile Orion Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Blonde hair

-No pet

Mermaid Academy Champion: Lucia

-Headmaster: Aqua Regina

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Hungarian Longhorn

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Kyle

-Yule Ball: Date: Kyle

-Dueling Deck: Mermaid Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Luke

-18 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Pearl

-Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

-56th Champion

-Female Student of Mermaid Student competing at Hogwarts

-Blonde hair

-No pet

Plumber (Alien)Academy Champion: Ben Tennyson

-Headmaster: Maxwell Tennyson

-1st: Task: Dragon: Male Auckland Green

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Julie

-Yule Ball: Date: Julie

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Beth Tennyson

-17 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Omitrix

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-57th Champion

-Male Student of Plumber (Alien) Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Brown hair

-No pet

Assassin Academy Champion: Kenshin Himura

-Headmaster: Wikey

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Taipei Longhorn

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Honnie

-Yule Ball: Date Honnie

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Kat Himura

-21 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

-58th Champion

-Male Student of Assassin Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Brown hair

-No pet

Spellcaster Academy Champion: Gwen Tennyson

-Headmaster: Charmcaster

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Auckland Green

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Kevin

-Yule Ball: Date: Kevin

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: George Tennyson

-19 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-59th Champion

-Female Student of Spellcaster Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Orange hair

-No pet

Tangean Academy Champion: Mira Nova

-Headmaster: Buzz

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Taipei Longhorn

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Bliff

-Yule Ball: Date: Bliff

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Michael Nova

-23 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

-60th Champion

-Female Student of Tangean Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Orange hair

-No pet

Achilgo Academy Champion: Alina

-Headmaster: Cilyanna

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Manila Snort Snout

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Agina

-Yule Ball: Date: Agina

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Alan

-23 years old (really 100 years old)

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-61st Champion

-Female Student of Achilgo Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Blonde hair

-No pet

Matrix Academy Champion: Haley Potter

-Headmaster: Maximillion

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Hanoi Vipertooth

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Herman

-Yule Ball: Date: Herman

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Henry Potter

-19 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-62nd Champion

-Female Student of Matrix Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-Pet: Owl

Spirit Detevice Academy Champion: Yusuke Ureshmai

-Headmaster: Genkai

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Manila Snort Snout

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Yurina

-Yule Ball: Date: Yurina

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Yuna Ureshmai

-23 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

-63rd Champion

-Male Student of Spirit Detevice Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-Pet: his spirit as a animal

Pirate Academy Champion: Monkey D. Luffy

-Headmaster: Miss Sunday

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Hanoi Vipertooth

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Nami

-Yule Ball: Date: Name

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Monkey D. Luna

-19 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-64th Champion

-Male Student of Pirate Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-Pet: Reindeer

Healing Academy Champion: Yukina

-Headmaster: Yuri

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Singapore Ironbelly

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Hiei(twin brother)

-Yule Ball: Date: Kuwabara

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Yugi

-23 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

-65th Champion

-Female Student of Healing Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Blue hair

-Pet: Birds

Netnavi Academy Champion: Megaman

-Headmaster: Braly

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Singapore Ironbelly

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Roll

-Yule Ball: Date: Roll

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Megawoman

-29 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-66th Champion

-Male Student of Netnavi Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Blue hair

-No pet

Night Academy Champion: Markis

-Headmaster: Aweyn

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Colombo Fireball

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Feline

-Yule Ball: Date: Feline

-Opposite Sexes: Melissa

-21 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-67th Champion

-Male Student of Night Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-No pet

Silvergates Academy Champion: Riley O'Malley

-Headmaster: Grego Slater

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Colombo Fireball

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Flower Smith

-Yule Ball: Date: Flower Smith

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Raven O'Malley

-19 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

-68th Champion

-Female Student of Silvergates Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-No pet

Hobbit Academy Champion: Frodo Baggins

-Headmaster: Grandlf the White

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Kabul Ridgeback

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Fran Winebrugerson

-Yule Ball: Date Fran Winebrugerson

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Faye Baggins

-25 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-69th Champion

-Male Student of Hobbit Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-No pet

Faerie Academy Champion: Anita Palmer

-Headmaster: Oberon

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Kabul Ridgeback

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Edric Chanticleer

-Yule Ball: Date: Edric Chanticleer

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Aaron Palmer

-18 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

-70th Champion

-Female Student of Faerie Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Red hair

-No pet

Magyk Academy Champion: Septimus Heap

-Headmaster: Silas Heap

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Tehran Opaleye

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Jenna Heap

-Yule Ball: Date: Jenna Heap

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Starr Heap

-24 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-71st Champion

-Male Student of Magyk Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-No pet

Waverly Academy Champion: Alex Rosso

-Headmaster: Henry Rosso

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Tehran Opaleye

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Rob

-Yule Ball: Date: Rob

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Alexandria Rosso

-17 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-72nd Champion

-Female Student of Waverly Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-No pet

Sky High Academy Champion: Will Stronghold

-Headmaster: Principal Powers

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Jedda Snort Snout

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Laura

-Yule Ball: Date: Laura

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Wilma Stronghold

-19 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-73rd Champion

-Male Student of Sky High Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Blonde hair

-No pet

Manado Academy Champion: Zatch Bell

-Headmaster: Kiyo

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Beirut Opaleye

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Tina

-Yule Ball: Date: Tina

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Zahlia Bell

-23 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

-74th Champion

-Male Student of Manado Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Blonde hair

-No pet

Terrian Warrior Academy Champion: Starfire

-Headmaster: Glofe

-1st Task: Dragon: Female Jedda Snort Snout

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Robin

-Yule Ball: Date: Robin

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Sylanfire

-19 years old (1500 years old)

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-75th Champion

-Female Student of Terrian Warrior Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Orange hair

-Pet: Worm

Knighthood Academy Champion: Alanna

-Headmaster: Coram

-1st Task: Dragon Female Japanese Horntail

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Thom(twin brother)

-Yule Ball: Date: Maude

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Arnold

-18 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-76th Champion

-Female Student of Knighthood Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Red hair

-Pet: Horse

Rangers Academy Champion: Will

-Headmaster: Morgarath

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Japanese Snort Snout

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Gilan

-Yule Ball: Date: Gilan

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Wilma

-24 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-77th Champion

-Male Student of Rangers Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-No One

Oran Academy Champion: Alwir

-Headmaster: Jobber

-1st Task: Dragon: Chinese Ridgeback

-2nd Task: Faul

-Yule Ball: Date: Faul

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Arwin

-18 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

-78th Champion

-Female Student of Oran Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Brown hair

-No pet

Dendvron Academy Champion: Bobby Pendragon

-Headmaster: Rellin

-1st Task: Dragon: Samul Horntail

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Countrney Chetwynde

-Yule Ball: Date: Countrney Chetwynde

-Opposite Sexes: Beth Pendragon

-24 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-79th Champion

-Male Student of Dendvron Academycompeting at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-Pet: Dog

Destiny Academy Champion: Jenna Solitaire

-Headmaster: Simon Monk

-1st Task: Dragon: Sumerian Horntail

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Saduj

-Yule Ball: Date: Saduj

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Joey Solitaire

-17 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

-80th Champion

-Female Student of Destiny Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-No pet

Dinosaur Academy Champion: Max Taylor

-Headmaster: Spike Taylor

-1st Task: Dragon American Horntail

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Zoe Drake

-Yule Ball: Date: Zoe Drake

-Opposite Sexes: Milyn Taylor

-19 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-81st Champion

-Male Student of Dinosaur Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Orange hair

-Pet: Dinosaur

Shaman Academy Champion: Hikarai

-Headmaster Yoki

-1st Task: Dragon American Vipertooth

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Reina

-Yule Ball: Date: Reina

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Heather

-20 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-82nd Champion

-Male Student of Shaman Academy competing at Hogwarts

-Black hair

-No pet

Namekian Academy Champion: Dende

-Headmaster: Piccolo

-1st Task: Dragon: Guam Ridgeback

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Nina

-Yule Ball: date: Nina

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Danielle

-19 years old

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-83rd Champion

-Male Student of Namekian Academy competing at Hogwarts

-No hair

-No pet

Hogwarts Academy Champion: Cedric Diggory

-Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Swedish Snort Snout

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Cho Chang

-Yule Ball: Date: Cho Chang

-Dueling Deck: Magician Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Cindy Diggory

-18 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Wand

-Song with Cho: "Every Day."

-84th Champion

-Male Student of Hogwarts Academy

-Blonde hair

-Pet: Owl

Hogwarts Academy Champion: Harry James Potter

-Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

-1st Task: Dragon: Male Hungarian Horntail

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Ron Weasley and Gabrielle Delacour

-Yule Ball: Date Parvati Patil

-Dueling Deck: Harpie Lady Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Heley Janie Potter

-14 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Puzzle

-Song with Gryffindors: "We're all in this Together."

-86th Champion

-Male Student of Hogwarts Academy

-Black hair

-Pet: Owl


End file.
